villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Whispering Death
The Whispering Death is an antagonist in Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk. It appeared in the episode "What Flies Beneath". Story In the past, this particular dragon held a grudge against Toothless due to some past confrontation that resulted in Toothless leaving a distinctive scar on the Whispering Death's hide where he bit the other dragon, forming a rivalry between the two. The Whispering Death eventually made its way to Berk where it encountered Toothless once again and immediately saw that the Night Fury was grounded due to his tail being damaged. It gained advantage over Toothless due to his inability to fly, striking the Night Fury in the leg with one of its spines. Before it could continue its assault, the Whispering Death was forced to retreat underground when sunlight falls on it. Hiccup attempted to train the Whispering Death to stop its attack on Toothless, but none of his tactics had any effect on the wild dragon, and Toothless and his rival engaged in another battle. Although Toothless tried to fight it on his own, his inability to fly put him at a disadvantage. The Whispering Death nearly killed Toothless by cornering him into a canyon, but it was only after Toothless accepted Hiccup's help that the wild dragon was overpowered. As Toothless was about to kill the Whispering Death to end their rivalry once and for all, Hiccup stopped Toothless, and the Night Fury allowed the Whispering Death to flee. After it was driven away, the holes it made through its burrowing were blocked up with boulders. Hiccup and Toothless encountered another Whispering Death in Outcast Island Abilities *Jaw Strength: It has the ability to use its jaw to travel quickly through solid stone. *Enhanced Durability : It can take lots of damage without showing signs of weakness *Speed: It is shown to be quite fast while in flight and also while burrowing *Agility: ? *Intelligence: It could tell that toothless couldn't fly at all that made him weak to be easy to defeat. Also knowing his digging skills will be useful to surprise his enemy and prey to come out of anywhere. *Fire: can shoot rings of fire multiple times. *Spine shot: It can shoot its spines at an extremely high speed witch makes them diffcult to dodge. *Burrowing: shown to make a lot tunnels being alone at high speed. *Senses: senses of smell shown to be very strong to find toothless also resist of dragon nip that will make itself sneeze and vision shows to be good at seeing in the dark but while the sunlight in the day hurts their eyes. *Fighting style: He shows to be powerful worthy opponent for toothless by using his long body and abilities to use against him and others. He shown great defense that will be useful in battle showing thundrum sonic boom has no effect on him. His looks makes most Vikings be afraid to fight back. *Flight: shown to be good flyer *Weapons: sharp teeth, horn, spines, tail, and head Gallery tumblr_mi31383WHw1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg|Whispering Death's Evil Stare MK.png Tumblr mhz9btOAV81qj3q7ro1 1280.jpg Trivia *The best way to tame a Whispering Death is to brush its teeth often. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Protective Category:Psychopath